Home
by j.curl
Summary: Things have change for Higurashi Kagome. Prequel and Sequel to come.


I've had this story in my head for a while. There will be a prequel and a sequel once I finish my stories previously posted. Lyrics are mostly by Three Days Grace, but I modified them a bit. SO I don't own those...or Inuyasha. Enjoy

10/22: Minor changes DWAI

Kagome returned from visiting Sango and Miroku. They had just given birth to their second daughter. She hung up her bow, took off her outer robe, and looked around the room she shared with her husband...

Her mate...

_I'll be coming home_

_Just to be alone_

She walked into the study, where he was sitting at a desk of sorts, rifling through paperwork.

_Cause I know that you're not there_

_And I know that you don't care_

"I'm pregnant," she said. He did not look up.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. His voice was cold and precise.

"You knew?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"No."

Kagome walked over to him and knelt. She knew better than to touch him outside of lovemaking in the bedroom.

No, not lovemaking. Sex. Consummation. Baby-making attempts.

"It is a male."

Tears formed in her eyes.

_I can hardly wait to leave this place_

"A female would have been better."

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied_

"Bishamon."

"The god of war?" Kagome was confused. Then Sesshomaru did something that she hadn't seen since...

"Who better to defeat the enemies?"

He was smiling. It was not comforting.

She was just a broodmare. Used by them in an attempt to unleash the perfection housed inside her, a perfection that was meant for only one other. She slowly rose and left the room in a semblance of dignity. She knew he could smell her tears and felt his mocking gaze of her back.

_This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone_

And then suddenly she couldn't take it.

"If we have to be together, you could at least be kinder to me!"

He looked up and Kagome knew she had startled him.

"You are taken care of."

"How? By feeding me? Giving me kimonos?" she questioned. "Well I can feed myself and..."

She ripped the scarlet obi off and flung it in his general direction then stepped out of the three layers of kimono that he insisted she wear and let them fall to the ground where they pooled at her feet. She stood clad in the bra and panties she had stocked up from her future. They were white and pearlescent, mirroring his mane.

"...here are your stupid clothes!"

_You always disappear_

She turned to go, but then he was in front of her. It always startled her a little, when he moved faster than she could trace. She stood staring into the liquid gold that was his gaze. He removed the ornate chopsticks that bound her hair. The dark weight cascaded down her back, the ends curling slightly around her convex backside. She jumped as suddenly one clawed finger was tracing a nipple through the lace, making it stand on end. The warmth began and she hated herself for responding so easily to him. Kagome looked down and then back at his face. It held mild interest punctuated by flashes of lust.

_Even when you're near_

"I'm already pregnant. No need to touch me for a least another nine months," she said bitterly and stepped back from his roving hand. She walked around him and out of the room.

_This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone_

Kagome strode down the hall, her steps now wide and unrestrained by layers of cloth.

_Home..._

She went into the room that had been Rin's

_Home..._

Towards the mahogany trunk.

_This house is not a..._

When she opened it, she was confronted with articles of her past

_Home..._

Of this world's future

_Home..._

She got out her school uniform and put it on

_This house is not a home _

She went back to her room. She went to his room. She went back to the study. Sesshomaru was gone.

So she left him a note.

_By the time you come home _

Sesshomaru looked over the note for the third time.

_Sesshou_

_I will return in nine months._

_Kagome _

_I'm already gone _

(Break)

Kagome couldn't bear to tell her mother that she, a girl of 17, was pregnant with a youkai lord's child. But the kindness and love that blanketed and cocooned her soul soon had the story of the second coming and the youkai-miko that was prophesied to save it spilling from her mouth. The truth that Kagome was just the vessel for the one who could do what she could not.

Her mother understood. Her mother always understood. She had questions though.

"What does your husband think of this? Of you staying here?"

Kagome answered her quietly.

"He is not my husband. The one who was supposed to be is dead. The man I loved is dead. This is only a means to an end."

Her mother waited.

"I do not know how Sesshomaru feels. I wrote him a note and left."

Her mother held her tongue. She did not know what to say to this bitter Kagome. So she held her and whispered,

"I'm glad you're back."

_I turn around to breathe,_

_But you deceive me _

Sesshomaru's eyes were tinged red in anger. The human girl had returned to her own time against his command. It had taken thirteen days to discover a way in, but finally the great Sesshomaru had done so. The former exterminator was weak when it came to her worthless brats.

He gripped the metallic first aid box Kagome had left behind. His claws made deep punctures in the weak metal.

Sesshomaru gracefully floated into the well.

He could smell his mate and the scent of their pup through the sullied air that grated on his nerves like fingernails on slate. He walked out of the well house and immediately spotted Kagome with a woman who must be her mother.

His face was impassive, but inside he was trembling with anger. Kagome spotted him and went pale. He smirked.

_I can hardly wait_

_Til I see your face _

Sesshomaru looked at the woman he was forced to take as a mate. The honor of his family, tarnished already by the introduction of Izayoi and Inuyasha, was further corrupted by his own actions, forced or not. He had taken her in; did she not care? Did she not realize that everyday she was with him was a disgrace?

_No matter how hard I tried_

_You're never satisfied_

Kagome watched as he rid his hands of the first aid kit and walked towards her. She thought she had packed everything. How..? Sango. Ohgodohgodohgod.

"What did you do to Sango!" she screeched. If Sesshomaru would have had dog ears on his head, he would have flattened them. He had to be content with just narrowing his eyes.

"Come, mate. We have a birthing chamber prepared for you back home."

_This is not a home_

"I will not! First off, everything will be much safer here. And secondly, my son will be raised in this time until he is old enough to fight." Kagome flailed her arms wildly to exaggerate her decision.

Sesshomaru nearly let loose a snarl at her words.

"You would be attended by those who don't believe demons ever existed? You will let the boy grow up weak in this world? You will deny him the right to see his father? I think not."

"I will do what I see fit! You don't own me!" Kagome shrieked. Her mother stood aghast at the hysterical lunatic her daughter had become. For the hundredth time since Kagome came home, cynical and with child, she regretted letting her travel through the well.

By then, Kagome had gone over to beat on Sesshomaru's chest. Before she could, he grasped her wrists. The pale, stoic Lord of the Western Lands watched, seemingly passive, as the pregnant female struggled to harm him. After a while, she slumped against him.

"It should have been Inuyasha," were her whispered words.

Sesshomaru pretended not to hear.

_I think I'm better off alone_

Kagome returned to the life she led before…the months of solitude.

He was right of course. There was no way she could have gone through a hanyou birth in her era. Another thing to add to his list of transgressions against her.

She rubbed what would become a sizeable bulge in her belly lightly, thinking of Shippou. He would have loved a younger brother.

Kagome put on a nightgown and laid on the spacious futon. She was asleep in moments.

Sesshomaru waited outside her door until he could hear her breathing patterns fall into the rhythmic sounds of sleep. He opened the door slowly and walked to her bed softly. He knelt as he did every night while she slept since she had became with child and slowly put an ear to her stomach. After a while, a true smile lit on his lips.

Kagome awoke and went to breakfast. She hated the interaction or lack thereof with Sesshomaru, but hoped he would at least be there to share a meal with her, like a husband and wife should.

_You always disappear_

He was. Trying to engage him in conversation was fruitless. The baby, the prophecy, the war, the weather were all met with noncommittal answers and gestures. Kagome remembered why she hated being around him.

When she looked up, she saw his retreating, silk-clad back. A bitter taste formed in her mouth.

_Even when you're here_

_This is not my home_

(Kagome's POV)

_Inuyasha…_a strangled sob escaped her.

_I think I'm better off alone_

(Sess's POV)

She hated him. Sesshomaru stared blankly atthe pages in the book. _How could she not?_

_Home…_

(Kagome's POV)

He could at least make an effort.

Oh wait, this son was a hanyou. No need to care if the mother was happy…she was only human.

_Home…_

(Sess's POV)

_Damn them_! Sesshomaru thought. It was all their fault. Kagome need not have been made his mate. She pined for his worthless brother.

_This house is not a _

Sesshomaru decided he would just go kill them. Then Kagome could return to her world and leave the boy to be trained by him…She wouldn't love him anyways. The boy was not born of Inuyasha's seed.

_Home_

Though she wished it. A resentful sneer appeared on his face. Always it was the hanyou's name on her lips though it was Sesshomaru who made her whimper and moan in pleasure while she came.

_Home_

Then she would not have to be chained to him. He could spend the rest of his life without a mate. Perhaps he would find another Rin to keep him company.

_This house is not a _

He knew that there were supposed to be great joys with the acquisition of a mate. But Kagome…

_Home_

He deserved better.

_Home_

She deserved better.

_This house is not a_

He went to find her and let her know of his decision.

_Home_

She was in the garden by the koi pond. She turned to see who approached, and shaded her eyes from the sun. Sesshomaru could see happiness flash briefly in her eyes. Perhaps she had forgotten for a moment what had transpired this long while and thought him to be Inuyasha. Perhaps she had finally snapped.

_Home _

"I have made my decision. After you have birthed, you will leave Bishamon with me and return to your era," Sesshomaru announced firmly, vaguely wondering why saying that was somewhat difficult.

Kagome gaped in open-mouth surprise.

_This house is not a home_

Sesshomaru turned to walk away and sort his thoughts, not wanting to see first-hand the look of joy on her face.

_I'm better off alone_

"No!"

He stopped.

"You have taken everything else from me! You will not take my son!"

_No matter how hard I try  
You're never satisfied _

"I give you freedom. Go, search for the jewel, resurrect my brother…Live happily." Sesshomaru spoke with his back to her. "You have done what is needed."

_This is not a home  
I think I'm better off alone_

Kagome was stunned.

"Sesshomaru…"

Then she became angry.

"All I asked is that you were there for me! I didn't like the situation any more than you did!" she calmed her voice. "It was like I was just here to bear a child."

Her voice took on a pleading tone

"We were made _mates_. You agreed to it. I thought we…me and you…"

Sesshomaru smelled her tears again.

"It was so hard! I thought I would be with Inuyasha for the rest of my life, and then…"

She watched as his back stiffened at the name of her former love.

_You always disappear  
Even when you're here  
This is not my home  
I think I'm better off alone_

His hands clenched into fists but Kagome had to let this truth out before it poisoned all the good inside her. All the good she needed to share with…someone.

"You never wanted me. You never needed me. I…"

And then he was clutching her close to his body, kissing her lips so fiercely they bruised. She welcomed the pain. It showed her she could still feel something other than grief.

_Home_

He laid her on the spongy grass as his claws rent the front of her clothing. It spread beneath them like a blanket.

_Home_

Her hands fumbled with the ties to his pants in haste to remove them.

_This house is not a_

His velvet length slid into her and she cried out once. His hands had already crept to the places he knew she liked to be touched best. He showed her how much he wanted and needed her.

_Home_

He began a steady pace as she grasped onto him, trying to pull him in further, harder

_Home_

Kagome opened her eyes for the first time while making love to Sesshomaru, rather than try to pretend he was Inuyasha to spite him.

_This house is not a_

In a detached way, she was shocked to see the passion with which he looked at her. And then she remembered that Bishamon was also the god of happiness.

_Home_

All of a sudden, it hit her. Her pelvic muscles clenched and that feeling of want and need exploded into warmth. A strangled cry escaped her lips.

_Home _

Sesshomaru stopped in the middle of his ministrations and looked at her in astonishment. Kagome would have thought it funny if she had been thinking at the moment.

_This house is not a_

"You said my name."

His voice held a trace of wonderment.

_Home _

Kagome slept in Sesshomaru's bed that night.

_Home_

And every night after that.

_This house is not a home _

There ya go. Thanks for reading.


End file.
